rave_masterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Folge 1
Die Folge 1 (deutscher Name Der Erbe des Raves) erschien das erste Mal im japanischen Fernsehen am 13. Oktober 2001 und in der englischen Form am 5. Juni 2004. Elie traf das erste Mal auf Haru Glory und dessen treuer Begleiter Plue in einem Spielcasino. Handlung Die Stärke der Finsternis und die Stärke des Lichts Der Stein der Dämonen...Darkbring Der heilige Stein...Rave Der heilige Krieg, heraufbeschworen durch den Stein der Finsternis und der des Lichts ...sollte an diesem Tag ein Ende finden Mit diesen Worten beginnt der Anime Rave Master. Ein junger Mann mit dem Namen Shiba bewegt sich mit schleppenden Schritten auf den letzten Darkbring zu. In seinen Händen liegt ein riesiges silbernes Schwert, das durch die langsam schwindenden Kräfte des jungen Mannes zittert. Der Krieger gibt Plue, einem kleinen weissen "Hund", den Befehl, die Macht des ''Rave ''zu entfesseln. Mit diesen Worten entfesselt Plue den Rave und eine geballte Kraft schiesst auf Shiba zu, der sie mit seinem Schwert absorbiert. Mit seinen letzten körperlichen Kraft und die des Rave stürmt er auf den Darkbring zu und zerstört ihn mit dem allesentscheidenden Schlag. Endlich war alles vorbei. Der Frieden war auf der Welt wieder eingekehrt und Shibas Aufgabe als Rave Master war zu Ende. So sollte es eigentlich sein...doch alles kam anders! Plötzlich begann der zerstörte Darkbring unheimlich zu glühen und die Erde um Shiba und Plue zitterte wie bei einem Erdbeben. Bevor sich Shiba noch umdrehen konnte, entstand eine gewaltige Explosion (Overdrive), die ein Zehntel der Welt zerstörte. Nach der Explosion und der Zerstörung des Darkbring verteilte sich das Rave über der gesamten Welt. Inzwischen sind 50 Jahr vergangen. Die Welt spürt nichts mehr vom Overdrive und wallt sich in Luxus und Geld. So auch Elie, die im Casion Luxury ihr Glück versucht. Sie setzt ihr gesamtes Geld auf "Rot 23" und sieht sich schon auf der sicheren Seite als plötzlich ihr ein junger Mann mit grauen Haaren in die Quere kommt. Dieser kriecht auf dem Boden herum und ruft immer wieder den Namen Plue. Plötzlich spürt Elie etwas zwischen ihren Beinen und guckt verwundert unter den Tisch. Da steckt dieser junge Mann frech sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Beine! Elie, die das natürlich gemerkt hat, fragt ihn, was er gesehen hat. Der junge Mann läuft rot an und schlägt dummerweise er sein Kopf am Tisch an. Die Kugel, die eigentlich auf "Rot 23" fiel, hüpfte plötzlich auf "Schwarz 10" und somit floss Elies gesamtes Geld dahin. Um ihrer Wut freien Lauf zu lassen, stürzt sie sich auf den jungen Mann, dessen Namen Haru Glory lautet. Anstatt auf Haru einzuprügeln, landet dieser in den Armen des Sicherheitdienstes und wird abgeschleppt. Denn wer keinen Eintritt bezahlt, darf auch nicht an den Spielen teilnehmen. Aber das lässt sich Haru nicht gefallen! Er macht einen flotten Rückwärtssalto und kann sich so aus den Fängen der Sicherheitsleute befreien. Mit einem Sprung landet er auf einem Pokertisch und hechtet dann davon. Elie, die ein wenig überfordert auf dem Boden liegt, erhebt sich plötzlich und sieht dem Geschehnen fassungslos zu. Als sie merkt, dass sie nicht alleine dasteht, packt sie eine fremde Person am Kragen und schreit ihr ins Gesicht, ob sie auch gesehen hätte, wie die Kugel auf "Rot 23" fiel. Doch als die Person nicht antwortet, fragt einen der Mitarbeiter des Casinos. Auch dieser verneint. Langsam wird es Elie zu bunt! Sie schnappt sich ihre Waffen und schiesst wild um sich. Haru, der sich zu seinem Glück aus diesem Debakel retten konnte, steht ein wenig ausser Puste vor dem Casino als plötzlich mehrere Fenster zerspringen. Im Casino selber herrscht totale Unordnung und nachdem Elie mehrere Wände zum Einsturz gebracht hat, fällt das Casion komplett in sich zusammen. Nachdem sich Elie endlich beruhigt hat, zieht sie weiter durch die Stadt, die den Namen ''Hip Hop City ''trägt. Hier kann sie auch kein Geld mehr verdienen und will nur noch raus aus dieser Stadt. Schon am Stadtrand angekommen, wird sie von ein paar zwielichtigen Typen angehalten, die fragen, wo sie hin will. Denn das Gesetz der Stadt lautet; man kommt umsonst rein, aber nur gegen bares wieder heraus. Und da Elie ihr gesamtes Geld verloren hat, kommt sie leider nicht aus dieser Stadt heraus. Die Typen, die der Gruppe Demon Card angehören, sind ziemlich brutal und Elie verzieht sich rasch wieder. In einem ruhigen Park angekommen, zählt Elie ihr Geld. Leider kommt sie damit nicht sehr weit und plötzlich wird sie von einem kleinen "Hund" gestört, der am ganzen Körper zittert. Elie hält ihn für einen Käfer und läuft einfach davon. Doch der Hund, der übrigens der gesuchte Plue ist, rennt hinter ihr her und bleibt vor ihren Füssen sitzen. Ob er wohl Hunger hat? Elie ist sich nicht sicher, denn will sie ihr restliches Geld für diesen Hund verscherbeln? Nein. Wieder läuft sie Plue davon, doch dieser rennt ihr wieder hinterher. Es wird eine regelrechte Hetzjagd und als die beiden den Demon Card über den Weg laufen, springt Elie ihnen einfach über die Köpfe hinweg und rennt weiter. Einer der Demon Card guckt Elie und Plue nach und überlegt. Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Staffel 1